New Chief in Town
by ilovemyblacklab
Summary: This is the story of what would happen if Richard had given the chief to one of the attendings. Obviously, I do not own grey's anatomy or any part of it.
1. Chapter 1

I obviously do not own Grey's Anatomy or anything to do with it

**I obviously do not own Grey's Anatomy or anything to do with it. This is my first fan fiction, about if what if Richard had given chief to one of the attendings. **

No

An extremely angry Derek Shepherd exited the chief's office and slammed down the chart he was carrying. The _thwack_ sounded great, and a few hundred more might make up for the day he was having. After all, he was twelve hours into a hemispherectomy when the eight year old patient coded and died. Then, he had fought with Meredith and had just gotten denied for the position of Chief of Surgery. And, on top of it all, he had to go smile and be best man at Burke and Yang's wedding. Why couldn't George do it? After all, he was "Burke's Man." He was just so ready to fly back to New York. However, he didn't want to give any satisfaction in him leaving.

_Stupid Richard._

_Stupid Seattle Grace. _

As the number one neurosurgeon in the country, he couldn't believe he couldn't even get chief of surgery. And, if Mark got it, well he wouldn't go there. He and Mark were best friends, yet he still couldn't get over the role Mark had in ending his marriage. And Addie, the woman who cheated on him. The only thing that would make him feel better was if Richard would miraculously decide to come back. But he couldn't even let himself go there, as even that wouldn't make him happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Probably A No

**Probably A No**

Patricia winced as the door to the chief's office slammed for the second time in an hour. The figure sped away, the sound of their footsteps echoing.

"This is all your fault!"

"What?" Snapped Christina Yang as she looked up from the abdomen she was elbow deep in, "I'm in the middle of surgery!"

"You told me to lie to the chief. You were my hand, when I wanted to come clean, and now this is the whole reason I don't get chief of surgery!" Burke yelled, clearly loosing his trademark cool.

"Yang," snarled Bailey, "Take your crap out of my OR!"

Christina angrily pulled her hands out of the cavity, starting a bleed. She leaned into suction.

"OUT!"

Christina stormed out of the OR, Burke behind her.

"We are getting married today and you want to fight with me over a decision that you made, which only happened to involve me. I needed blood, I got it, and you got it taken away. Now, I'm going to find carnage. See you at the alter!"

"Maybe." Burke whispered softly once Yang was out of earshot.


	3. Chapter 3

So, this is my first fic and I hope to keep it going, just R/R

**So, this is my first fic and I hope to keep it going, just R/R**

Yes

"Thanks very much Richard, I'll make sure you feel that you made the best decision. I've already got many plans for this hospital, which I hope to put into action as soon as the two week break is over. Speaking of which, I'll need the intern lists, as well as the resident committals."

"No problem, I'm sure you will do a fine job as chief. Now, I've gotten five commitments from all the Bailey interns that if they passed the exam they would come back, which means we have four new residents for you."

"Four residents, you mean five."

"No, four."

"Who didn't pass? Grey, if she didn't, she should retake the test. Her mom had died shortly before."

"No, not Grey. O'Malley."

"Oh, 007. Well, that does make sense. He never was the brightest surgeon."

"He's going to repeat his intern year. And of course, it will be up to you to decide which intern he gets placed with. Although, of course I do not recommend Alex Karev."

"Noted. Now, Richard, I think I can figure the rest of this out with assignments. Anything else I need to know?"

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Richard, just get out."

**You thought you were going to find out! Not quite, and I am going to try and make the chapters longer. **


	4. Chapter 4

Addison Shepherd sat at her new desk, and signed. It had been a long two weeks. Richard wasn't the most organized chief, and his efforts to win Adele back on a short staff had made for many surgeries pushed back. Now, not only were the new interns starting today and the residents beginning their "power," there were many surgeries on the full board, and she didn't need any lectures from the other attendings. She also had five heart surgeries to complete, because of Burke's little escaping stunt.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"Come in."

"Addie."

"Derek."

"Congratulations, although I must say I didn't take it well at first."

"Well, you were one hell of a competitor."

"Addie, I think we made a mistake."

"With what Derek?"

"The divorce. I'm not saying I'm going to be ready to marry you again soon, although I would like to date. Meredith wasn't the girl for me. You are."

"Derek!"

"Tell me your decision later Addie."

And with that he left.

If Addison Montgomery was getting any work done before Derek came in, she certainly wasn't now. She went through a few cardio applications before choosing Dr. Hahn because she had worked there before, and assigned the residents their interns. The only thing she took more than five minutes on was O'Malley, his repeating year would be a problem. Christina would torture him, as would Alex, and he and Izzie were too close. Her only option was Meredith, so she would start him there for now.

After creating assignment folders, Addison went to her residents and attendings meeting, a new tradition which she wanted to start. She had several new policies to put in place and needed everyone's fullest attention.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Attendings and residents your attention please. As your new chief of surgery I have many important things to tell you and very little time. The first is that on-call rooms are for sleeping, not for doing whatever it is you like to do in the privacy of your bed. Secondly, I have decided to change Chief Resident. I would prefer to have my own decision, which is why all applications need to be in by Friday. I'm very sorry Dr. Torrez, but that includes you. This is open to all residents, not just fifth years. Secondly, I have decided on a new head of cardiothorasics. This will be Dr. Erica Hahn, an extremely accredited surgeon. Dr. Burke turned in his resignation last week. She will begin next Tuesday, which means I will need the residents to pick up the slack with the simpler surgeries. I have decided that Dr. Yang will take care of these, but she may pass them off to other residents if she feels she is not ready to fly solo on them. Your intern assignments are in your folders, as are several other new policies. Thank you, but if you'll excuse me, I may have a possible case that I'll get back to you on."

Addison Montgomery walked out of the meeting room, satisfied with her first hour as chief of surgery. She knew it would be an uphill battle, but she was ready for it.

**I obviously do not own grey's or any part of it.**

**Thanks for all the reviews… I'm trying to make all of the chapters longer, but this is my first fic. **


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update! Time just got away from me. **

"Anyone heard from Bambi?"

"Christina!"

"Well, you obviously wouldn't have because you guys were on Christina's honeymoon. And you Alex, didn't call. So for two weeks, I sat alone…"

"Izzie!"

"No, I didn't. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Holy crap. This has to be a mistake. He's my intern!"

"No he's not! That's a mistake."

"No, no mistake. And look, Addison even put a little note to say, no this is not a mistake."

"Looks like someone didn't pass!"

"You're the one who didn't pass the boards."

"Still, I passed on the second try."

"And George will too."

"In a year. When he can retake it."

"Oh well. Look, can we just go. I want to scare my interns!"

"Christina!" Yelled the three other new residents.

"Oh come on. Like you guys didn't want to as well! Speaking of wanting to do something, I want chief resident. And, I already have surgeries on the board!"

Two hours later, the residents had already scared their interns, and "named them" in Christina's case. Meredith was in the clinic, Alex was rounding, and Izzie was passing out welcome back muffins to the nurses when the page came. Incoming trauma, 10 car pileup. Three of the women were pregnant, and chief was freaking out.

"Come on people," as she ran up behind Alex and his interns on their way down, "You can go faster than that. Karev, don't even go to the dock, meet me in trauma 5 and connect it with traumas 4 and 6. We have three pregnancies coming in from the pile-up and you're my best resident."

"Grey, go to the board and push back all of Christina's surgeries. She should be closing by now, and get her down here. While you're at it, try to clear the board as much as you can"

"Stevens, go to the dock, supervise all of the interns you can."

"Herron, wait in trauma 1 for a case."

"I need all nurses to triage for us, and get the most emergent to the traumas. Keep 4-6 empty except for the pregnancies."

"Baliey, trauma 2."

"All other residents get to a trauma except for Torrez, I need you in traumas 8-10 for orthopedic cases that may come in."

"Come on people, we have an emergency situation on hand."

**Please read and review! **


End file.
